A datacenter is a facility used to house computer systems and associated components to provide data processing systems (e.g., telecommunications system) and storage systems. A datacenter generally includes redundant or backup power supplies, redundant data communications connections, environmental controls (e.g., air conditioning, fire suppression) and various security devices. Organizations have begun building very large facilities to provide businesses with a range of solutions for system deployment and operation. Accordingly, datacenters can occupy one room of a building, one or more floors, an entire building, or be distributed throughout multiple buildings and geographic locations. Most of the equipment forming a datacenter is in the form of servers mounted in rack cabinets, which are usually placed in single rows forming corridors (so-called aisles) between them.
Data centers are arranged in a hierarchical structure which includes servers which are grouped together into chassis. Chassis are grouped into domains. A fabric interconnect is used to facilitate communication between the servers within a domain, and a domain level management module provides management of workloads at the domain level. Multiple domains are then grouped to form a datacenter.